Weeks
by Yet Another Dark Rose
Summary: Draco's in prison a time after Voldemort's defeat. Harry Potter starts to visit him, and he wants something, but is Draco willing to open up and tell him what he knows? Of course not, Draco is a Malfoy and Malfoys don't let anyone in. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, people in the world of fanfiction. The reason to this really boring title is that it's supposed to be number 8 in a fanfiction-table, named just that, Weeks. This is the first time I've posted a multi-chapter story, so I'm a bit excited. But don't worry, I've already planned this story inside my head, and I'm writing on chapter three, though chapter two still needs to be worked on. But whatever, enjoy.

Summary: Draco's in prison a time after Voldemort's defeat. Harry Potter starts to visit him, and he wants something, but is Draco willing to open up and tell him what he knows? Of course not, Draco is a Malfoy and Malfoys don't let anyone in. Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own, Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter I

The sound of his shoes meeting the floor echoed through the hall. Azkaban, despite the lack of dementors, still had that depressed, regretful air around it. The cold stone, dribbling whatever-it-was on the wall and the lack of light didn't help to ease the picture either.

Harry felt the eyes on him as he walked past several inmates and pulled his thin travelling cloak tighter around himself. He wasn't afraid of them, many of them were sick and hadn't seen a wand in years, let alone had one on them. And to that, he wasn't too bad with his stick either. They just made him slightly uncomfortable with their open stares, some which had a glazed-over look to them.

It was in one of the cells furthest into the prison's highest level that he found him, where they stored the few Death Eaters who were still alive. Most of them had died during the Final Battle or while trying to escape. Some lucky ones where still hiding in random chicken-shacks around the country, waiting to be found.

"Malfoy."

The man in the cell, earlier lying on his bed, sat up and turned to see who was calling his name. If he was surprised to see his childhood rival, he didn't show it.

"Potter," he nodded in greeting, and then smirked, "What serves me the honour?"

Harry took in the other's appearance. Malfoy stilled looked like himself, a little dirtier and wearing ill-fitting clothes, but he sat straight and tall and seemed to have remained fit and healthy. Of course, most of the newest prisoners did, those who came after the reforms. Harry decided to skip the pleasantries and locked eyes with the Malfoy.

"Your mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has been accused of cooperation with Voldemort. She is to face a trial."

Malfoy jumped up, his brows furrowed in worry and anger. Apparently this were not only news to him, it was something he wouldn't have thought to expect.

"Mother? She's never done anything against anyone!" he snarled at the raven, losing his Malfoyish coldness for a moment. True, he had done that many times when they where still children, but during the last years the heir had matured in his demeanour and started to behave more like the lord, Lucius.

"Well that's the problem, isn't it? The didn't-do-anything part. Your father was allied with Voldemort, and so were you. She was bound to have found out things, you telling her or her overhearing something, yet she never contacted the Aurors or the Order or any other authority." Harry answered, his voice quiet and not spilling whatever personal thoughts he had on the subject.

"Dammit!" Draco lashed out at the wall with an anguished cry, hard enough to actually make a part of the stone wall crack and crumble. He just stood there and heaved for several seconds, and then slowly turned back to Harry, who took a few steps back. He actually felt a bit frightened. He had seen Draco on the battlefield, hell, he'd duelled Draco in the battlefield, but he had never seen the Malfoy this mad. The Malfoys might be stoic bastards, but they cared for their family and always put in first.

"It's because I won't talk, isn't it? I won't tell you what you want to know, so you go for my mother. How heroic of you Potter, and you're supposed to be the _light_ side." Malfoy spat on the ground, on rather on his floor, and glared at Harry.

"I'm just the messenger, you know." Harry said, feeling uneasy. As an Auror, he knew that there where something with Malfoy that kept his boss on his toes, but he didn't have a clue about what it was as the Malfoys had never been his responsibility, apparently it was unethical with their background. But it seemed as if that was now put aside, as he stood where he stood.

"Yeah right, when have you ever not been involved in everything?" Malfoy turned his back to his former schoolmate and lying down on the couch once again, thus indicating the end of their conversation.

"I don't have a clue about what's going on, but apparently you do, so why don't you just do whatever you're supposed to do so they could let your mother go?"

As Malfoy wasn't showing any reaction to what he was saying, he sighed. "This is just going to come back and bite you in the ass, you know."

"Get out Potter, and leave me and my family alone."

Harry rolled his eyes and stomped sullenly through the corridor as he left the cell, unaware of the prisoners and how he strongly resembled a small child being denied their cookie.

The pretty redheaded witch who guarded the gates smiled at him as he walked out of the elevator, and then held up her wand while looking slightly uneasy.

"I'm very sorry Mr Potter, but it's for safety. It's probably unnecessary, but it's a standard procedure."

Harry laughed and stood still as she let her wand soar close to his front and then his back, searching for glamours or potions that would disguise him as Harry Potter while he in reality was some prisoner or god-knew-what. It was standard and had been so since forever, so Harry didn't bother to think of it.

"Did you get what you came for Mr Potter?" the witch asked politely, trying to make a conversation with the famous war-hero, golden boy, chosen one and whatever new they had come up with during the last five years.

"To be honest Miss, I don't know what I came for." he said and sighed, and then smiled cheekily. "But somehow, I get the feeling I'm I'll be seeing you soon again." he blinked at her, and then smiled as she blushed furiously. Now it was just for him to get home, eat a good meal, take a bath, sleep, and try to force the entire story out of his boss in the morning.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one. The chapters are getting longer, I promise. But I would also like to put out a little request for a beta. English isn't my first language and I tend to make small mistakes. Even if you don't feel like being my beta, feel free to point out grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't get angry, I appreciate them and learn from critique.

And of course, review . I live on them, honestly. Besides, I get more inspired to write if I know someone that will actually care to read it.

See ye all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again people. Today I don't really got that much to say, just that chapter two is now up for reading and that chapter three is on it's way, it will probably be up sometime during next week. Pleasant reading folks.

Rated M for safety, in case I feel like writing something that might be too violent for for the other ratings or something in future chapters.

For summary, check chapter one.

Disclaimer: Rowling is lucky enough to own the Harry Potter universe, whereas I am not.

* * *

Chapter II

A week later Draco spotted a familiar-looking black mop on the other side of the bars. He rolled his eyes and sighed, then turned to look at the current reason of his annoyance.

"So, Potter. You actually know why you are here this time?" he asked and quirked a brow. Harry's cheeks grew a little red and he looked annoyed.

"It's not as if it's my fault my superiors like to keep their employees in the dark. And yes, I do know this time." he said, looking a little proud of himself. It had taken a bit of time to find out what he wanted to know, but his boss, Marcus Greenfield, was thankfully a man who wasn't very resistant to whining, surprising to his profession. And Hermione and her nagging helped him too, not that the Malfoy was to know. Anyhow, Mr Greenfield had been a moron not to tell him, honestly, how was he supposed to get someone to talk about something if he didn't know what it was in the first place?

"And…?" Malfoy looked at him pointedly, apparently not willing to pick up the thread.

"The Thompson Incident, right? A muggle massacre in a small village. When the Aurors arrived at the scene there was barely anyone left alive. Seemingly the Death Eaters had left Thompson just a few minutes earlier, but they had been there several days. They weren't just killing the muggles, they were torturing them. These … things were found, things made for _playing_. And bodies, thousands of bodies, some twisted and deformed beyond recognition, dead women holding their dead children, as if trying to protect them even in death…" Harry's voice grew weaker until he was barely whispering, then he trailed off. His eyes glazed over and focused on a crack in the wall.

* * *

"_Ron! Ron, there's a woman here, I think she's alive!" Harry sprung up from examining a young woman who lied on the ground. Her naked chest was moving slightly in an uneven pattern. She was covered with bruises and cuts and was missing a part of her right leg. But she was alive, and that in itself was a miracle in the ocean of mangled bodies, all cold and with that sickening sweet smell of dead erupting from them, they would never wake again. _

_Ron hurried over as fast as he could, but it took quite some time as he tried to avoid stepping on bodies, not wanting to disrespect the dead. "Which one?!" he called halfway over, eagerness clear in his voice._

"_Her! This redhead!" he called and made a gesture to the woman. Suddenly her head moved slightly and she looked at Harry through half-closed eyelids. Harry hurried to sit down by her, and Ron joined him barely a second later. _

_Her had shook dangerously as she touched her hair lightly, then looked back into Harry's eyes, her blue eyes filled with devastation. _

"_My hair is blonde," she whispered, her lips trembling. She gingerly touched her hair again, "This…this is…my daughter's…" her rasping voice broke, she gave out an anguished cry, then broke out in tears and buried her face in her hands, still dripping with the blood of her daughter. _

* * *

The woman, Izzy she had told Harry later, had been mind-wiped like the rest of the few survivors, they had been told their village and loved ones had been destroyed in a great fire they had managed to escape.

When Harry had last visited her, she had a habit of cleaning her hair four times a day, sometimes even shaving it all away. It made her feel filthy, but she didn't know why. She couldn't remember, and thus she could not accept or move on. She was trapped in her misery.

"Yeah, that's the one." Draco decided to bring the other man out of his trance-like state. Harry shook his head to get the uncomfortable thoughts out of his head. He cleared his throat then turned back to Draco. "Um, anyhow, there's a lot of unclearities about this situation, such as when the Death Eaters arrived, what kind of curses where used, who threw them, the original number of victims and the purpose of this whole ordeal."

Draco just looked at him with a black face.

"…And you're not going to help me at all, are you." Harry asked and sighed. Draco smirked.

"Nope, I don't think I will.

"Why not? We knew that you was there, you was declared guilty of it, and so were your friends so it won't probably affect them much." Harry tried weakly. He knew it wouldn't work so he didn't even bother to give it his all. As he had predicted Draco's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, come on Malfoy! You're being ridiculous!" alright, he thought, screw the whole not-trying thing. He wouldn't just stand there and let Malfoy make fun of him.

"I don't feel like telling you of my memories, they belong to me and me alone. What were you going to use this information for anyway?"

"Well, one reason is for the archives, the ministry likes to keep track of things like this. To keep things like that from happening again I guess." Malfoy snorted, it didn't seem very important, "And the ministry is going to raise a memorial in Thompson, only visible to wizards of course, and it would be nice to have a full declaration about what happened." Harry hesitated for a second then continued. "I also think it would be like a closure for those of us who were there. I for one would like to know what could have made people behave so inhumanly, I would like to know what was the cause that brought a friend of mine so much misery."

"There are some secrets that should never be brought out of darkness." Draco said after a minute of silence, then looked away and fixated his eyes on the same crack Harry eyed earlier. The Auror took this as an ending to their conversation and turned to leave, but then stopped and called over his shoulder. "I think I'll bring a chair next time. Standing outside your cell is getting uncomfortable."

"You're coming back? Why?" Draco asked and eyed the shorter man suspiciously.

"I didn't tell you?" Harry asked, looking surprised, and then smiled. "You're my latest assignment. See you next Friday Malfoy." he raised his hand in farewell then left. Draco sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The cute witch was there again, waving at Harry in recognition.

"Hello again Mr Potter. I'm Sally Patton, we met me last Friday, do you remember?" she inquired heartedly. Harry couldn't help but smile at her eagerness.

"Of course I do Miss Patton, I don't look that old do I? Besides, I would never forget a pretty face." the girl once again blushed to the colour of a tomato.

"Did you do better this time, sir? You seem a lot happier this time." Sally chose to ignore her urge to tease back as her curiosity got the better of her.

Harry lowered his head in denial, and then looked back at the prison. "I don't think I'm getting anywhere. It feels as if all he's saying is meant to tick me off."

"Who is it that you are talking to anyway?" Sally asked, then almost had a panic attack. "Not that you need to tell me if you don't feel like it, I didn't mean to nose around in your business!"

Apparently the girl was quite insecure about herself, as she seemed to regret every second word she said in Harry's presence. But Harry just shrugged it off.

"I'm currently talking to Draco Malfoy. But I'm afraid he won't tell me what I want to know." Harry said and laughed a bit sadly, missing Sally's shell-shocked face.

"You're talking to Malfoy!" she asked with big eyes.

"Yeah. What about it?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. He knew most people didn't think well of the Malfoys, and he was one of the, but he didn't want any unnecessary problems in his work.

"Nothing Mr Potter, it's just that he hasn't really said more than just a few words during the year he's spent here. To hear that he's trying to piss you off was just a surprise."

Harry looked thoughtful for a while, then merely shrugged it off. "He probably grew tired of not hearing his own voice. " he simply said, then turned and gave Sally Patton a smile." Thank you for your time Miss Patton. I'll see you in a week, no?"

"Of course Mr Potter. I'm looking forward to it." Sally said, and watched his back as he retreated back to the shore where his boat was waiting.

* * *

End of chapter two, hope you liked it. I'm not so sure about the whole story about Izzy, but somehow it felt necessery. It is the first time I've written something of this sort, you know, with blood and injuries. Well, I did my best and all I can do is to try and learn from what I have done, right?

And if you see that cute little button that says "Submit Review", why not press on it? I'm not one of those give-me-ten-reviews-otherwise-I-wont-continue persons, but it would be nice to get a few, you know. And the position as abeta is still open :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! (if there actually are any of you there). As you may or may not know, the 1th of May is a holiday in Sweden, and the 2nd is a "Squeeze-day" (an extra, free day 'cuz otherwise it'll be a single school day then weekend.) I've been a bit carefree and spent the entire holiday plus Saturday with my friends (from 6pm to 6am, every day) and I had two national tests earlier this week, so it took quite while before this was finished, but now it's here :)

* * *

Chapter III

"Morning Malfoy." an unusual chirpy voice greeted Draco as he sat in his cell. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, then added ten more just for safety, but alas, the Potter remained on the other side. He growled in annoyance.

"Seriously Potter, shouldn't I have scared you off by now? Why do you insist on being a pain?"

Harry just shrugged and smiled. "As I told you, you're my new assignment. If I have to drive you nuts to get what I want, be that as it may be."

He turned away from the prisoner and started digging in his pocket. After a second or two his face lit up in triumph and he proudly pulled out a rather small, neon green plastic package. It wasn't very big, but big enough to tell that he had an expanding charm on his pocket.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked, his eyes watching the offending object with disgust over the not-so tasteful colouring.

"Oh, just you wait and see." Harry said with a knowing smirk. He placed the little package on the floor and seemed to fiddle a bit with it, but Draco couldn't see what he did. Draco's eyes grew large as the thing quickly gained size, and within a minute a large, bulky chair stood before him, it's bright colour sticking in his eyes. He turned to Harry in surprise.

"What the fuck was that? You are not supposed to be able to use magic within the walls of Azkaban." Draco looked confused, with a hint of anger, as if Harry suddenly had decided defy gravity and actually had managed to do so.

Harry laughed out and sent the Malfoy amused glance trough dark bangs. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Don't tell me you've never seen inflatable furniture before. No magic needed, just push on the little button and it fills itself up with air. Then that's left to do is to sit down and relax." which was exactly what Harry did, he flung himself in the chair, which almost fell over at the sudden weight, but somehow managed to stay up.

At the words 'no magic' Draco's faced had formed a sneer, and his look held twice the amount of disgust. "It is a muggle devise, is it not? Only they would dream of creating something as stupid as this, much less actually do it and in such a hideous material."

"Oh shut up Malfoy." Harry sulked. He had been quite proud of his idea, and it was actually a good way of not having to stand, or sit, on the floor. "At least I didn't bring a beanbag."

If there had been a mirror in his cell, Draco would have been quite pissed with himself over how many times he had let his rival see his confused face, a number to which he had just added one more.

"…why in the name of Merlin would you bring a bag of beans to a prison?"

Once again Harry nearly toppled over in his chair laughing. Draco could swear he even saw a few tears and barely resisted the urge to cross his arms and pout like a five year old.

"Oh Malfoy, you're really something, ya'know?"

"Laughing at other's unawareness. How very noble of you Potter." Draco bit back, trying to get the other's Gryffindor side to act up against the insult, but failing nonetheless.

"Why thank you Malfoy, I do try." Harry replied cheerily.

Draco quirked a brow at the strange reaction and narrowed his eyes at Potter. "Have someone slipped you cheering-up potion or are you simply abnormally jovial today? You remind me of the giggling girls of Hogwarts."

Harry glared at Malfoy for a second, thus making the other feel much more comfortable and almost slumping back in his chair. Draco had long since come to term with that there was not much to be jolly about in prison, so when times came for him to feel like a winner, he grabbed them. His good mood diminished quickly however, as Harry's face lit up once again after only a few seconds.

"Ha ha, very funny. It just happens to be that way Malfoy, that I've just heard some great news. Ron and Hermione are getting married in November, and not even you can soil my good mood."

Draco gave out a rough, almost bitter laugh. "Weasel and Granger? How perfect, mudblood and mugglelover. Within ten years they will have their own little herd of snot-nosed fireheads, all dressed in second hand socks and whatnot. Why are you even telling me this? It's not as if I care in the slightest."

Slightly peeved about the way Malfoy had talked about his friends, yet used to it after enduring it for over ten years, Harry felt a need to at least stick out his tongue at Draco and point out that, unlike Malfoy, his two friends were moving in the world, politically, economically and personally. Hermione was working her way up along the ladder of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, and with her good head and strong will it was only a matter of time before she would become Head of Department. Ron was also on the move, working as an Auror, but with his eyes on a position as a unspeakable. Needless to say, they were both bringing in quite a lot of money.

"Well, you asked, didn't you? Besides, since you obviously don't feel like talking and I have no desire of sitting here waiting for the grass to grow every Friday, I've decided that we'll be talking. Well, I'll be anyway, can't exactly force you to. If I could, I wouldn't be sitting here in the first place. So what do you want to talk about?"

Harry leaned back in his green chair and locked eyes with Draco, waiting for a answer. When it came apparent for him that none would come, he tried threatening. "You know, I could continue on Ron and 'Mione. Or I could switch to Ginny, or Neville, or perhaps Luna…" he trailed of with a knowing smirk as the blonde man before him winced visibly.

"That won't be necessary. If you really feel the need to open your mouth that desperately, use it to talk about something that I would actually care to listen to. Such as my mother." Draco said the last part as his hand gave a dismissive wave, as if it wasn't really something he cared about. But Harry remembered his first visit with the impersonated Malfoy and knew that he was worried about his mother. Harry's face grew serious as he leaned forward, closer to the bars.

"Physically, she's well. Even though she's far from liked among the Departments, the Malfoys still got many important friends, as I'm sure you know. Besides, it a question of ethics. You do not beat nor starve a woman, especially one as frail looking as your mother, and she's still just a suspect. Mentally, I think she's completely fine, but I've never known her. When I talk to her she's calm and respectful, she even smiles sometimes, but she behaves differently with different people. Some people she just stares at until they leave, Petersen at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office almost had a heart attack I heard."

Malfoy nodded occasionally as Harry spoke, even smirking approvingly as he heard of Petersen. "My mother seems to be fine. She is an excellent judge of character, she doesn't give her respect to those undeserving of it." he sneered practically teasingly at Harry as he continued. "But it seems she has made a mistake when it comes to you." then his face grew serious once again, and his forehead created a small crease. "But what I want to know is how her trial is proceeding."

Harry scratched the back of his head as his eyes left Malfoy's to face the wall, his cheeks colouring a little. "Well, eh, had this been just a normal hearing during a relatively peaceful time, my personal opinion is that the Wizengamot would have found the evidence against her lacking, but with her being who she is and the time being now, I think that many of those in the Wizengamot will vote oppose to their better judgement. Many of them have lost members of their family or somehow been hurt by the war and the Malfoys involvement in it. The risk of your mother facing imprisonment is probably very high. Her best chance lies with the temporary members Hermione appointed for the Hearings of the Second War. Wizards and witches from foreign countries, people who have heard of Voldemort and his attempts to take over Great Britain but have not heard of the Malfoys' or any other particular Death Eater's involvement. They are the closest to impartial she can provide."

Draco watched Harry witch wide eyes as he had finished talking. "Granger is trying to protect Death Eaters?" he asked shocked.

Harry snorted viciously and glared at Draco for even daring to suggest such a preposterous idea. "Of course not. Honestly Malfoy, she's a muggleborn, can you even imagine that? She doesn't fight for the Death Eaters, she fights for the justice and fairness of the Wizarding Juridical System. She stands up for those who cannot stand for themselves, that's just who she is. Ever heard of SPEW?"

"That crazy Free the Elves organization? Yeah, I have heard of it."

"Hermione is the founder of it. She founded it when we were in our fourth year."

"Seems like I finally found out what those buttons with SPEW printed on them were for. I always thought Peeves had sneaked up on people and fastened them on students without them noticing it. I found myself constantly checking my uniform for them." Draco joked half-heartedly. A pregnant pause took place as they both realised just what he had done. After a minute Harry broke it, smiling.

"Seems like you actually can crack a joke without insulting me or my friends. Who knew?"

"Don't read to much into it, Potter." Draco muttered and stubbornly locked his gaze on the wall. "Isn't it time for you to leave." the last part was more of an order than a question.

Harry chuckled and stood up, pressing on a new place on the chair, which immediately sank down on the floor in a small heap. Harry picked it up to fold it and stuck it into his pocket.

"Well then, see you next Friday." he gave Draco a short bow and turned to leave.

"Potter, wait a minute." Draco's voice reached his ears before he had even taken a step. He turned back and looked curiously at the Malfoy.

"Tell Granger…thank her from me. For what she has done for my mother." Draco seemed to have a hard time forming the right words, and Harry couldn't say that he didn't understand him, Ron would probably die by suffocating if he would ever try to apologize to a Malfoy, Harry almost chuckled out loud at the picture. Instead he gave Draco a nod, telling him that he would pass on the message.

Almost at the elevator, Draco's voice caught up with him again.

"And give her my condolences for her being about to marry the Weasel!"

Harry couldn't help but smile despite the rather obvious comment about his best friend. Who would have thought that visiting Draco Malfoy in the prison of Azkaban could turn out to be quite entertaining?

* * *

"Malfoy thanked me?!" Hermione sat down rather ungraciously in Harry's couch.

"Yup." Harry smiled teasingly as he stood before her with his hands in his jeans, looking quite casual, as needed when one were to join Hermione on a shopping trip in muggle London.

Hermione sat quiet for a moment, then looked Harry in the eyes. "He's changed, hasn't he?"

"I didn't notice at first, and I don't think he has realised it himself, but yeah, I think he's changed." Harry smiled softly, and looked out through the window where he could spot Ron by his car, swearing loudly and kicking on its tire.

New chapter next week!

As I said before; Review! This far I've only recieved one review, and that's not very uplifting, but I can live with that anyway. As long as I know someone's reading, I'll continue. So thank you for that Review, it really meant alot to me :)

See you all next week!

PS. Still looking for a Beta


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again! I've been rather busy lately, so this came out a bit later than I had planned, but whatever, it's here now, right?

I've recently realised that I've forgotten to mention that there probably be slash, but I think most of you have already realised that.

And I still don't own the HP world, so please go ahead and read now.

* * *

Chapter IV

When Harry came to the prison once again one week later, he had a good feeling in his stomach. Unfortunately, that feeling did not last long. He probably should have noticed that something was wrong by the fact that he didn't hear any noises or any kind of sound as he walked toward Draco's cell. But he didn't, and thus didn't realise that something was wrong until he stood before Malfoy's quarters.

The moment he realised that the man wasn't in his cell, he panicked. He slung the door up and quickly looked through the room. He realised that he was silly, there was no way that Draco Malfoy would even think of hiding under a bed, but when the vision of the blond lying underneath his bunk giggling entered Harry's head, he couldn't not check it. Alas, it was empty.

He quickly left the cell and hurried down the hallways, this time noticing what he had missed earlier. Every cell was empty, and several doors stood open. The doors were not supposed to be able to be opened by others than the authorised staff of Azkaban, and clearly neither Harry nor the prisoners fell under that category. That meant that either this whole ordeal was something that was supposed to happen, or that Azkaban just had a major breakout.

Harry really hoped for the first.

* * *

"Sally!"

The redheaded witch looked up and smiled as she saw the raven sprinting toward her. She and Harry had been on a first name basis since the Friday the week before, and strangely enough that made her feel much more confident in his presence. They were the same age, but she had grown up with stories about him being practically a god, then a loon, then back to god again. It wasn't all that strange that she was a bit star struck in the beginning.

"Hi Harry, what ya runnin' for?" she asked as the man was close enough to hear her talking in a normal tone.

Harry slowed down when he reached her, and then scratched the back of his head. "Eh, you don't happen to know if something weird happened lately?" he asked and looked at her with uncertainty.

"Something…weird?" she raised a brow and eyed him, making him blush slightly and break eye contact.

"Yeah, like a random burst of magic, a change in the wards or perhaps a massive escape that left the prison completely empty." He felt completely ridiculous asking those things, and even worse when Sally started laughing at him.

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry. No one told you? The prisoners are out on The Grounds today, and will stay there for the rest of the weekend. We're rebuilding."

"Rebuilding? What for? And what are The Grounds?" Harry asked confused. Sally sighed and made a gesture telling him to sit down next to her, which he obliged.

"Since we finally got a competent minister after several years of downright dreadful one," she began, smirking at Harry in glee, who huffed in approval, "we have gotten the order to make the prison more comfortable to the prisoners. It seems that someone finally realised that the best way to make sure the people in here won't go out and make a mess isn't to lock them up under terrible conditions and drive them nuts. We'll have two different institutions in the same building. One for those mentally stable and who we have no reason to fear, and one for those who have gone insane, or something else that make them threaten the safety of the others." She explained.

"Draco?" Harry interrupted, stopping her from continuing.

"What about him?" Sally quirked, not understanding his question.

"Where will he go?"

"Oh." Sally finally understood and looked at Harry again, with that strange glint she had sometimes. "He clearly isn't insane, and hasn't been a part of a fight with neither us nor the others. He's rather calm, actually. He'll be in the better institution, though I think he has partly you to thank for that."

"What?" Harry asked surprised. "Why is that?"

Sally gave him a wry smile. "Because of his family's close history with Voldemort, the board is rather reluctant to give him any privileges at all. But word's spread that you have showed him some, oh I don't know, attention I guess, so in order to not piss off Harry Potter they'd rather look through their fingers at his friend."

"Draco Malfoy is not my friend!" Harry protested. "I'm doing this because I'm ordered to."

Sally shrugged. "Just don' tell the board that. They can't look at Malfoy without a prejudicing eye; all of them knew him father. You're about the only thing that stands between them and him right now."

Harry nodded slowly. He hadn't realised that, and couldn't help but wonder if Draco knew about it. Probably not, Malfoys were not keen on accepting help outside the family, only in emergencies, such as with Narcissa. Draco would probably have done something to show his displeasure, you couldn't say he wasn't the kind of person to do that.

"And The Grounds are a courtyard on the backside of Azkaban. While we are renovating the castle the prisoners will be camping out there." Sally continued, answering Harry's second question, which he had forgotten he'd even asked.

"Alright, thanks Sal. What would I ever do without you?" Harry stood, in a great mood again, partly thanks to the picture of Draco Malfoy sleeping in a tent underneath the bare sky. He'd bet his ass Malfoy was not happy about that. "See you later." He jogged away, in search for a door that might lead him to The Grounds.

* * *

"Surprised to see you here Draco." a cheery voice interrupted Draco's musings. He sat on a bench near the fence, staring at the ground and thinking about a little of everything.

"Blaise." was all his fellow prisoner recieved in greeting, although this did not seem to put him off.

"I thought you'd never be allowed to see the outside again without having to stare at it trough the bars in your window. Until you get out, of course. How long is it left? Nine years?" Blaise continued. Despite his wording he meant no harm, and Draco knew this.

At a nod from his former classmate he picked up the tread once again. "Ouch, tough luck mate. I only got four years left in this dump. Thank Merlin they're rebuilding it though, I've heard we're gonna get real walls and doors. No more bars, sounds nice don't ye think?"

Blaise kept on talking and Draco kept on listening. With half a ear. Blaise had always been a rather chatty guy, and apparently not even Azkaban could change that.

When Blaise was in the middle of talking about what sounded like a stone, or something of the sort, something black appeared in the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth twitched and curved slightly in a small smirk. He didn't notice Blaise sudden silence.

"Oi Malfoy. Sorry I'm late. I thought the bunch of you somehow managed to run away or something." Harry Potter walked up to them smiling apologetically at Draco.

Blaise cleared his throat in a attempt to gain Harry's attention, which succeeded. Harry looked at him for a second, not remembering the name that belonged to the face, then smiled in recognition.

"Blaise Zabini, isn't it?" he was on his way to hold out his hand, then remembered where he was, and that it was quite possible that the person before him hated his guts. He was about to take a few steps back, but Draco lunged out and grabbed his wrist to keep him where he was.

Draco smirked and smiled at Harry's surprised, confused, and slightly scared face. "Oh no, don't you dare. You take responsibility for your actions. Besides, Blaise is far from the worst man in here, and he isn't too pissed with you."

That left Harry even more confused than before, even if it did make him feel a bit safer. He turned back to Blaise, who seemed to find the situation somewhat hilarious. "You don't hate me? Feel a desperate urge to kill me? You probably should, you know."

Blaise shrugged. "I'm alive, my family is too. They weren't involved so nothing bad have happened to them. Draco's alive and kicking. My sisters can now leave the house without having to worry about never coming back, and I'll be leaving this place in four years. Could've been worse ya'know. You all fought for your house, I fought for mine. I guess you could say I'm a rather good loser, 'sides, when the night falls I don't care about who rules the world, I just wanna sleep and wake up again in the morning."

Harry and Draco both looked at him as he'd suddenly grown rabbit ears and gained dragon teeth.

"You seriously don't care? " Draco asked incredulously. Blaise shook his head.

"Then why did you fight?" Harry inquired.

"I couldn't let Draco fight alone, and my family might have gotten in trouble otherwise." Blaise said and shrugged once again.

"You are really one of a kind Zabini." Harry said smiling almost sadly.

"It's not as unusual as you think." Draco replied, locking eyes with Harry. "The Dark Lord gained most of his followers through fear, not loyalty to his cause. Many pureblooded families might have agreed to his original ideas, but not how he did it and the pressure he put on them, they would have preferred to step aside."

"You can't just step aside when your country is thorn in a civil war." Harry protested, none of them paying any mind to the fact that they just had left Blaise out of the conversation.

"Of course you can, just not when the Dark Lord is involved." Draco argued back. "People feared for their loved ones, thus did what they could to keep those close them safe."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Harry muttered, although not quietly enough for the others not to hear.

To his great surprise Draco didn't push the matter further, he just looked at Harry for a moment, then smiled. "Perhaps that is true."

Harry smiled back, it was like a reflex, but looked away as soon as he realised what he was doing. In the beginning he hadn't noticed it, but it had become more and more prominent. Perhaps he had changed as well as Malfoy, but it was a fact that they became friendlier with each other. If Draco had behaved a little more as he did now compared to how he'd been when he was a kid, perhaps they could have been friendsback then.

But even if Draco had changed a lot, Harry wasn't sure about if his way of thinking was the same as it had been before, if he still believed in that racist shit about muggleborns. But to actually be able to thank one of them, and Hermione to that, was a good sign that perhaps he had. Changed, that is.

If he would become one of Malfoy's acquaintances, there was a good chance that it would make his job easier, but he'd never made a friend only to gain something, and he was not about to start doing that. Besides, the Malfoy could probably barely stand him.

Harry shooed his strange thoughts away. Whatever would be, would be. There was not much he could do about it, so he would just take it as it came.

"Anyhow." he mumbled, "I better be getting home. Ron and 'Mione are probably waiting for me to drop by. See you next week Malfoy, and it was nice to meet you Zabini. Thanks for not hating my guts." he smiled. Blaise laughed and shook his head, waving Harry a good bye. When his former enemy was out of sight he turned back to Draco, who had also watched the small figure disappear behind the corner.

"So Draco, why didn't you tell me about your little friend." Blaise inquired, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Draco shrugged carelessly, not bothering to respond. Blaise watched his friend for a moment, then asked slowly; "Draco, does he know that you don't hate him anymore."

"Why would he? It's not true." Draco said simply, standing and left Blaise standing where he stood, observing Draco with watching eyes. Something was off with Draco, and he wasn't sure if was a bad off.

Well, I think that I can honestly say that this isn't the best thing I've ever written. Not much I can do about it now, I guess.

But whatever. A big Thanks to you who reviewed, you've all really made my week. (And don't worry, it doesn't matter if you feel that you should have reviewed earlier, do it now and I'll be very happy (: , but even if no one review, I'll still continue writing, don't worry)

See you all soon! / Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I'm sososososo sorry for this being so late. I don't know why, but it seems I can't write without the pressure of homework over my head, there has to be something seriously wrong with me. Very well, here you have it; Chapter Five.

Warning: There are some very, very mild yet sexual activities in the beginning. Just thought you should know.

* * *

Chapter V

The sound of a low moan silently echoed trough the house belonging to Harry Potter. So colourful and welcoming during the day, the home looked cold and lonesome when the blanket of darkness that is night had fallen.

While Harry was sleeping and thus unable to take in his surroundings, the saddened aura seemed to seep into his unconsciousness. Perhaps this was the reason of his dreams being what they were, perhaps his body sought for the intimacy and warmth he wasn't provided with in the real world.

Harry however, was not bothered by such thought as 'how's and 'why's. Completely wrapped in his dream he twisted his body in the sheets, sighing and aching against an invisible touch. His breath quickened and his tensed, with a heavy shudder running down his spine, his body relaxed as he soiled the sheets he was wrapped in. His eyes fluttered opened as he awoke, with the feeling of wetness under him combined with the intense grey eyes still burned into his the inside of his eyelids he came to a realisation. Groaning he grabbed a pillow to press against his faced as he muttered; "Bloody hell!"

* * *

Groaning Harry rubbed his eyes as he tried to stay awake. After his dream he had not been able to fall asleep again, and now, several hours later, when he was in the kitchen of his best friends eating breakfast he felt as if he would fall with his head in his cereals.

Hermione glanced up from her newspaper, looking over her friend with a little wrinkle in her forehead. "Are you alright Harry? How are you feeling, are you going down with something?"

Harry sent her a small smile and shook his head. "Nah, I'm just tired. Couldn't sleep last night."

Not having looked that hard at Harry until his wife-to-be had brought it up, Ron eyed his friend, then smiled evilly at him. "Nice dreams, huh Harry?"

Harry stared coughing on his cereals, nearly choking. Recovering, he fastened his eyes on Ron's left shoulder, avoiding his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Harry." the redhead sighed in pretended annoyance. He walked over to his best friend, grabbing his shoulders and placing his mouth close to the other's ear. "I've been sharing a dorm with you for seven years. You look tired and a bit confused, yet satisfied, don't you think I recognise that look?" squeezing Harry's shoulders tighter, almost painfully, Ron got his fake-evil look back. "So, who was it?"

"Yes Harry, come on and tell us." Hermione had decided to join in on the fun, smirking as she leaned over the table toward him.

Harry squirmed under his friends' intense looks and blushed beet red. "You goys, can we talk about this later. You're starting to freak me out." he mumbled, eyes on the table.

"Of course Honey." Hermione said, giving his hand a reassuring pat. Ron however didn't give up as easily.

"But 'Mione, I wanna know who it was." he whined, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and drag him away from the poor raven.

"Alright, alright. I get it. But this isn't over yet." Ron said, pointing his finger at Harry.

"Yeah, whatever. I have work to do. See you at dinner." Harry rose from the table.

"Lunch with Ginny at twelve. Don't forget." Hermione said and nodded her farewell. A 'pop' later only two people remained in the kitchen. Ron turned to his fiancée with a small glare.

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Ron beamed. "Great, then you can tell me!"

"Nope, you will have to figure it out by yourself." Hermione gave his cheek a peck, then walked over to the fireplace, and gave him a last mocking look. "Poor Ronald. Have a nice day."

Ron groaned in frustration as he was left alone in the house.

* * *

Harry got closer to Draco Malfoy's new room, unconsciously trying to even out any wrinkles in his shirt, then becoming pissed with himself for doing so. He had been without company for quite a while, so he had accepted the nightly incident as what it was, simply an outlet of trapped desires and needs, Malfoy had been a part of that simply because he was an rather attractive individual he associated with frequently but had no platonic ties to, unlike he had with Ron and Hermione. But to let it affect his daily life was just ridiculous.

He took a closer look at the new accommodations as he walked, feeling that he could understand what they had sought by them. A light blue tapestry, a slightly darker rug and a panel in a light yellowish wood. Supposedly a soft shade of blue had a calming effect on both humans and animals, which probably was an estimated reaction from the inmates.

His fingers followed the texture of the walls, a smooth, cool sensation flowing from the tips. The Wizarding World was changing, and Azcaban was a proof of that.

He knocked lightly on a door with the numbers 412, and a metal plate that read 'Draco Malfoy'. It was mostly an act of good manners as the doors were only locked at night, each prisoner had been provided with an magical anklet, stopping them from leaving the prison and giving the guards information of where they were.

"You may enter." Malfoy's voice told him, and Harry did as he was told. The new room was slightly larger than his previous, but only contained a bed, nightstand, dresser and a table with tree belonging chairs. Draco sat by the table, his head bowed as he wrote a letter. Without looking up he motioned for Harry to take a seat.

After a few minutes of silence he put the quill down and rolled up the parchment, then turned to Harry, who had been observing him silently while waiting for him to finish.

"So you are here, once again." Draco said, stating the obvious.

Harry nodded. "As I told you I would be." he glanced quickly at the parchment before continuing. "May I ask who that is for?"

"Speaking with the bluntness of a true Gryffindor." Draco said with a smirk. "It's for my mother, and I was hoping that you would deliver it for me."

Harry eyed the letter suspiciously. "Is not an escape plan or something, is it?"

Draco laughed a little, then smiled. If it was because of the bluntness again, Harry didn't know, but the Malfoy shook his head. "No, it's not a plan of any form, and if you are that concerned, why don't you read it?"

Harry locked eyes with Draco, looking at him with serious eyes. "I don't read letters not intended for me. At least not without the receiver's permission."

"I have to admit that that is very noble of you. Not many would do such a thing for a prisoner."

Harry searched Draco's eyes for a sign of mockery of any form of lie, but was surprised when and he could find was respect and honesty. Looking deeper, he had a hard time grasping the fact that those eyes belonged to Draco Malfoy, a convicted Death Eater. When they were in school, the eyes seemed to have the colour of cold, grey stone, but now they looked more like molten silver. He had seen many expressions in them before, but this was a new one.

"Finding what you are looking for." the voice broke Harry out of his trance-like state. Draco watched him with amusement as he blushed.

"What has gotten you in such a good mood?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"You would be surprised at what a good meal and a good night's worth of sleep can do you good." was the answer. Harry felt a blush creep up on his cheeks at the last part of what Malfoy had said, bringing memories from his dram back. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, but Harry waved the foreboding question away.

Draco narrowed his eyes, glaring at his childhood rival. "There is something up with you, is it not?" his face changed, he sneered slightly and stretched his body with a teasing look in his eyes. "Well, no need to worry. I bet you five galleons that I will have found out what I want before the end of this month."

Harry snorted. "You are in prison Malfoy, you don't have five galleons."

Draco just smirked back at him. "I don't need to."

"You need to work on your ego Malfoy. And I'm pretty sure that I am the one who is supposed to get his questions answered."

Draco leaned closer, staring in to green eyes. He was close enough for Harry to feel his hot breath on his face. Hiding a shiver, he leaned back a bit, trying to escape the heat. "Free my mother, and one day they might be."

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. The reward comes afterward, not before. Sorry."

Grey eyes vibrated, and when Draco spoke it was barely more than a furious whisper. "You have no idea of what you are asking of me. If it was that easy, don't you think I would have told you by now? I truly love my mother."

Head bowed as in shame, Harry accepted the answer. But something in him had a had time doing just that. It might be because of him not having a mother, but he couldn't imagine what one would put before ones mother's freedom.

"Whose funeral did I just miss? Was it that that Swiss guard's, with the way he's always munching on chocolate he's beggin' for a heart attack. "

Draco chuckled softly. "Hello Blaise."

"Morning Draco. Just wanted to pop in and whop your arse in Dragoncard." Blaise stood in the doorway, flashing a bunch of cards, sparkling emerald green to the colour.

"As if you could." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Just you wait, Dragon is my middle name." Blaise said, smiling as he sat down in the empty chair.

"Dragon is my first name, you imbecile." Draco pointed out as his friend started mixing the cards.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Potter, you in?" the black wizard smiled at the Auror, who smiled back.

"No, sorry. I don't know the game."

"Aw, come on, you can learn while playing. 'sides, the cards match your lovely eyes." Blaise winked at Harry, who blushed and nodded at the dealing hand.

Checking that Harry was busy looking at his cards, Draco mouthed to Blaise; 'Worst pick-up line I've heard. Ever.'

Blaise just shrugged and smirked at his cards.

* * *

Ginny sighed and glanced at her watch. He should have been there fifteen minutes ago, but knowing him, she had arrived ten minutes late herself. But that wasn't the only reason she was nervous. She knew that Harry hardly was the kind of man who would throw a drink in her face and storm out the door for what she had done, but that didn't make her feel better.

Actually, she would probably feel a bit better if he did, them she would call them even.

The dangling doorbell caught her attention, and she smiled weakly when he hurried to her table.

"Hi Gin, sorry I'm late, I got caught up." Harry kissed her cheek and took a seat. "So, how was Australia?"

"Oh, it was wonderful." Ginny's eyes glowed as she recalled her trip, pushing her nervousness aside for the moment. "You should go there sometime, the magical community are so in sync with the nature, the air is practically cracking with power."

Just like it is when one stand close to you, she added silently in her mind.

Ginny, along with many others, had left Britain after the war. The trauma they all had experienced had made many think over their lives, and finding herself in a position she couldn't grasp, she had left her home, friends and family to 'find herself'. Harry knew that she had made the right decision as she sat before him, looking happy and confident in a way he had never seen her before. But it didn't change the fact that she had hurt him badly when she had left, with a kiss on his cheek and a goodbye.

The tint of sadness in her dark eyes told him that she had followed his train of thought. She reached out and caressed his cheek softly while smiling gently at him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It hurt me too, but it was for the best. You can't be with a Weasley, we are loud, stubborn and aggressive. Hermione can, she's the same as us, but you would just be suffering."

Harry chuckled, he had come to that realisation a long time ago. "Yeah, I know. Thank Merlin Ron and 'Mione have each other to argue with, otherwise I probably wouldn't have survived this far." he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Ginny. That's in the past and I'm long over it."

"I had a feeling, Ron told me about your morning." Ginny smiled at him with that evil eye that apparently run in the Weasley family. Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands. Ginny laughed at the sensitivity of her friend.

"Don't act like a child Harry. All I want is for you to be happy. Let's order, shall we?"

* * *

For chapter four I got only two reviews, and while I really appreciate them, I still think you could do better. C'mon people, push that button so I know that you are out there.

If you have any problem with my story, don't be afraid to flame, but just don't be an ignorant bastard 'cause then I won't take it to heart. For me to get better I need serious criticism and not just BAD!!1one. That's just stupid.

See you soon, it's bedtime for me now :)


End file.
